


Tea Time at the Skelebros

by PurrfecktlySinful



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fontcest, Heavily implied masturbation, M/M, Shenanigans, Underfell, Undertale Classic, based on a comic, big sister Undyne, squealing fangirl Alphys, tea time, underswap - Freeform, yes all 3 bro sets are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange circumstances have all 3 sets of Skelebros (Underfell, Underswap, and Undertale) living under the same roof. Undyne stopped by unexpectedly one day and got the surprise of her life. After relating her visit to Alphys, Alphys decides to arrange a visit. Inspired by @smolandtolskeletons UTFS comics on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time at the Skelebros

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [ HERE.](https://purrfecktlysinful.tumblr.com)
> 
> Inspired by the UTFS comic written by @smolandtolskeletons on Tumblr
> 
> EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE: I did not write about Undyne's first visit here. It was perfectly portrayed in this comic this is based on so it doesn't need any of my help. If you want the context for this(and you probably will, it's hilarious) please check out this comic!
> 
> [ ORIGINAL COMIC](http://smolandtolskeletons.tumblr.com/post/141296637823/undynehas-seen-thingsshe-cannot-unsee-thank-you) (SERIOUS NSFW though)

"Ugh! Tell me again why this is a good idea, Alphys?"

Undyne gave the shorter Alphys a skeptical look that telegraphed that she thought that this was anything BUT a good idea. Alphys shifted uncomfortably and she broke her gaze away from Undyne's to look off to the side.

"W-well, you seemed to be worried when you came back a-and..."

"Of course I was! I sure as hell didn't expect THAT when I went to visit!" Undyne's hands gestured expansively. "ANYONE would be worried!"

Alphys considered how Undyne had come storming into her lab after her visit to the Skeleton brothers' home the other day. She had been distressed almost beyond coherent thought. It had taken Alphys some time to get her to calm down enough to tell her what had happened. And what a story she had to tell! As she had related what had happened, Alphys listened with disbelief at first, then as Undyne had continued, flustered amazement. 

After she was done, Alphys' mind had been whirling with the possibilities.

She HAD to see this for herself.

So in an unprecedented display of initiative, she had suggested that they call Papyrus and make arrangements to have tea.

"E-exactly." She continued "So I thought that m-maybe if we had a more formal visit we could, you know, check up on them?" Alphys nervously adjusted her glasses "Y-you did kind of drop in unexpected last time..."

"I've never had to think about it before!" Her voice raised in exasperation. "Paps came over to my place whenever and I went over there whenever..."

"uhhh..doesn't Papyrus usually knock f-first, though?"

"That's not the point!" 

This was getting nowhere. Alphys changed the subject.

"A-anyways, in front of their house is probably not the best p-place to discuss this, maybe?" Alphys glanced up the stairs at the front door.

Undyne had to acknowledge her point. She sighed in exasperation.

"FINE! Lets just get this over with!"

Sans answered the door. Undyne looked mortified. Sans expression didn't waver for a moment. He gave both of them his usual lazy grin.

" 'sup, Alphys. Undyne."

"Hi, Sans." Alphys smiled crookedly "Hope we're not too early. Undyne b-brought the tea and I brought some s-snacks."

She fidgeted anxiously. What she was doing right now was completely contrary to her entire makeup. She was not social, as a matter of fact, she was everything social WASN'T. She wanted more than anything to be back in her lab with a hot cup of ramen and the latest episode of Kissie Cutie queued up on the TV. Instead she was deliberately placing herself in a household full of strangers for the afternoon for the sake of her curiosity.

But the more she thought about what Undyne had told her, the more determined she became. She was FILLED with determination. She had to do this...FOR SCIENCE!

"sure thing, Alph. come on in, you two."

"ARE THEY HERE SANS!?"

Papyrus came bounding out of the kitchen with his usual energy, grinning widely in joy. 

"UNDYNE! IT'S WONDERFUL TO HAVE YOU OVER AGAIN. IT WAS TOO BAD THAT YOU COULDN'T STAY LONGER LAST TIME. YOU LEFT SO QUICKLY AND YOU WERE ACTING A BIT ODD. IT SEEMED LIKE SOMETHING WAS BOTHERING YOU."

Undyne's shoulders tensed, and Sans eyes went blank. Alphys glanced between them, wringing her hands. Undyne saw Sans' expression and caught the hint.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that Papyrus!" Undyne grinned at him and forced a laugh "You know how it is! Important Royal Guard duties couldn't wait!"

Papyrus nodded gravely at this. 

"OF COURSE, UNDYNE! I EXPECT WHEN I AM IN THE ROYAL GUARD, I WILL HAVE SUPER-IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO AS WELL!"

"You sure will, Papyrus. The most important!" Undyne agreed.

"EXACTLY! ONLY THE GREATEST MISSIONS FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Both Undyne and Sans visibly relaxed and smiled. It was hard not to smile in the presence of that bright enthusiasm.

"welp, time to get this shindig started. the swap-bros are already waiting. wonder where the fell-bros went..."

"OH, I THINK THEY'RE UP IN THEIR ROOM. LET ME GO GET THEM..."

"NO!" "no!"

Alphys jumped about a foot into the air.

Papyrus stopped in mid-stride, looking in puzzlement at Sans and Undyne, who had both shouted the same thing at once. There was a moment of silence as Alphys watched them both glance at each other meaningfully. Sans fished for a response.

"um, why don't i go get them, bro? after all, you're the best one to show in our guests, right?"

Papyrus puffed out his chest, feeling very important.

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE, BROTHER. NOBODY CAN HOST BETTER THAN I!"

"Thats right, Papyrus, we wouldn't wanna have anyone else." Undyne said, backing Sans up.

Sans gave her a grateful look before heading up the stairs.

Papyrus showed them into the living area. They had pulled the large table away from the right hand wall and had placed some chairs around it. Occupying the chairs on the left side of the table were two familiar-but-not-familiar skeletons.

"UNDYNE AND ALPHYS, THIS IS SWAP-SANS AND SWAP-PAPYRUS. GUYS, THIS IS OUR UNDYNE AND ALPHYS."

Alphys was dumb-founded. She knew it was theoretically possible, but to see living proof that multiple time lines and universes existed was amazing, even if it wasn't directly related to her field of expertise.

Sitting closest to them was a very familiar looking tall skeleton. He was astoundingly similar to Papyrus, except that instead of wearing Papyrus' signature battle-body, he was wearing a large orange hoodie and khaki cargo shorts. His hands were jammed into the front pouch-pockets of the hoodie. He looked at them with a calm, sleepy expression, eyes half lidded and smiling lazily.

In the chair next to him and clinging to his arm was Sans' look-alike, only this one WAS wearing a battle body, with a blue bandanna tied around his neck and pale blue gloves over his hands. Even sitting in the chair the little guy couldn't seem to sit still, bouncing in excitement. He had startlingly blue eyes that seemed to shift and change with his emotions, and right now he was literally starry eyed.

"OH WOWZERS! IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM THE WONDERFUL AND MAGNIFICENT SANS!" 

"'sup. the name's Papyrus, though i guess you knew that already."

Undyne and Alphys returned the greetings, introducing themselves. Just as they were getting seated, they heard steps on the stairs.

They looked up to see another pair of lookalikes coming down the stairs with Sans following behind.

Everything about the taller of the two skeletons radiated threat and menace. Like Papyrus, he wore a battle body, but this one was much more reinforced than Papyrus', obviously made to take serious damage if needed. It was deepest black decorated in gold, which was starkly contrasted by the crimson of his gloves and heeled boots. He raked the room with intense, burning gaze staring out of a sharply angled face with a crack over one eye. His teeth were much sharper and pointier than the Other Papyruses, and it seemed to be stuck in a permanent scowl.

Skulking next to him was his counterpart. His grin was equally as sharp and toothy, with one tooth coated in gold. He had a permanently flushed look on his face and his eyes darted around the room, bouncing back and forth from his brother to whatever else caught his eye and then back to his brother again. He slouched in a black leather jacket with a fur-lined hood and a crimson shirt underneath. Instead of slippers, this Sans sported a worn pair of sneakers, laced up sloppily. 

"really, guys? in the middle of the day?" Sans hissed at them as they descended.

"WHAT THE GRAND MASTER PAPYRUS DOES IN HIS FREE TIME IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" the taller skeleton scoffed.

The shorter one chuckled darkly and gave his brother a look that almost anyone watching would describe as lecherous.

Well...anyone but Papyrus.

"OH! HERE THEY ARE! THANK YOU, SANS. ALPHYS AND UNDYNE, THIS IS FELL-PAPYRUS AND FELL-SANS. AND GUYS THIS IS UNDYNE AND ALPHYS."

Greetings were repeated.

Fell-Papyrus harumphed, crossing his arms.

"heh, how's it goin'?" Fell-Sans smirked "i'm Sans and this is my bro-i mean the boss, Papyrus"

They sat themselves at the opposite end of the table. Sans took the seat closest to Undyne and Alphys on the right.

"SO, NOW THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MAGNIFICENTLY INTRODUCED EVERYONE, TIME TO GET THE FOOD AND DRINKS READY! WHO WANTS TO HELP ME?"

A chorus of voices rose from Fell-Sans, Swap-Sans and Swap-Papyrus as they suddenly jostled for the chance to assist.

"i'm up for it."

"THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WOULD LOVE TO HELP!"

"heh, it's my fuckin' turn this time."

Papyrus looked simultaneously pleased and at a loss at all the help that was being offered.

"WELL I DON'T NEED THIS MUCH HELP" 

Undyne spoke up.

"Actually, why don't I be the one to help? The tea I brought is loose-leaf. I recently got a special batch of golden-flower tea from Asgore and figured you lot would like to give it a try."

"WHY THANK YOU, UNDYNE. THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL."

Undyne followed him into the kitchen where she unpacked the bag of things she brought with her. 

"Alphys brought this stuff called Pocky. It's like cookie with flavored toppings over it. They're actually pretty good and go well with the tea."

Papyrus looked at the boxes skeptically.

"WELL IT DOESN'T LOOK AS HEALTHY AS SPAGHETTI..."

Undyne laughed, her voice ringing through the kitchen.

"You big DOOF! You know that theres more food in the world than just spaghetti, don't you?"

Papyrus looked slightly affronted at this.

"OF COURSE I DO! SWAP-SANS HAS ACTUALLY BEEN TEACHING ME ABOUT AN INTRIGUING FOOD CALLED TACOS...HE EVEN LET ME HELP MAKE THEM, ONCE!"

"Is that so?"

Undyne filled an extra large kettle full of water and carefully measured in the tea leaves. She had brought her special kettle with the grating over the inside of the spout to catch the leaves as it was poured. After carefully adjusting the flame on the stove, she turned back to the bag of snacks. Papyrus had done her the favor of grabbing down some serving plates to lay the snacks out on...

"Let's see..." Undyne sorted through the boxes "We have chocolate, honey, coffee, strawberry, milk, almond crush..."

"OH! A LITTLE OF EACH WOULD BE GOOD. YOU MIGHT WANT TO PUT SOME EXTRA OF THE COFFEE FOR FELL-PAPYRUS, HONEY FOR SWAP-PAPYRUS AND I THINK SWAP-SANS LIKES MILK..."

Undyne looked up, impressed.

"Wow, Pap. They've only been here a couple of weeks and you already know all that? Isn't it unnerving to have all these strange people in your home?"

Papyrus smiled brightly

"OF COURSE NOT! THEY ARE ALL VERY GREAT, IN THEIR OWN WAYS. NOT AS GREAT AS ME, OF COURSE, BUT STILL, IT'S BEEN A LOT OF FUN!"

Undyne returned his grin.

"Well that's good to hear. What about your brother?"

"HE'S BECOME GREAT FRIENDS WITH SWAP-PAPYRUS! THEY SEEM TO HAVE A LOT IN COMMON...AND THEY HAVE BEEN SPENDING A LOT OF TIME TOGETHER..."

Undyne looked at Papyrus more closely...the grin was still there, but there was something more behind it...was that...JEALOUSY? OH STARS, Papyrus was jealous of the guy!

A lot of things fell into place for Undyne in that moment. The constant gushing and fussing about his cool brother, the way Papyrus always seemed to be unnaturally tuned into Sans subtle moods...and knew in that moment that if Papyrus was happy with it, then she would be too, even if it was a bit out of the norm.

And a jealous Papyrus was just so FREAKING adorable! She was literally squealing on the inside.

"Hey!" She said, elbowing Papyrus in the side "Just because they're friends doesn't mean he gets to monopolize your brother! You need to speak up!" 

"OH NO! I CAN'T DO THAT! THAT WOULD BE RUDE."

Undyne put her hands on her hips and gave Papyrus the look that she saved for her soldiers when they had just said something stupid.

"Don't give me that crap! You are The Great Papyrus! If this guy gets out of line again, just show him who's boss! Challenge him to a duel or something! Kick his ass!"

Papyrus' grin brightened again.

"NYEH HEH HEH! I AM GREAT, AREN'T I! ALRIGHT, I WILL KEEP THAT IN MIND, UNDYNE! A DUEL SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA!"

The kettle finally whistled. They gathered everything together and took it back out to the table, distributing the drinks and snacks and letting everyone know which flavors were which. Papyrus had the forethought to bring out additional beverages to those who might not like tea. Ketchup for Sans, Mustard for Fell-Sans. Fell-Papyrus' eyes widened in brief surprise when he tasted the coffee-flavored pocky and hummed grudging approval, taking his tea straight. Swap-Papyrus loaded his tea with honey, to the point of making his brother cringe. Swap-sans put just a little honey in his and some milk. 

"IT'S JUST THAT YOU TWO ARE SO DIFFERENT FROM THE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS IN OUR WORLD!" Swap-Sans said, bouncing some more in excitement "IN OUR UNIVERSE ALPHYS IS A GREAT WARRIOR IN CHARGE OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND UNDYNE IS THE SCIENTIST!" 

Alphys had watched as over the past hour or so Swap-Sans had wiggled and scooched closer and closer to his brother until finally the chair he had been sitting in was now empty and he was sitting in his brother's lap. Swap-Papyrus seemed nothing but completely happy with this, arms draped around the smaller skeleton and chin resting on the top of Swap-Sans skull. His face had a sleepy look of pleasure and contentment on it as he listened to his brother gush. 

"Oh, r-really?" Alphys answered, surprised. She could never imagine being a great warrior, like Undyne. After all, Undyne was so confident and cool and...

She blushed.

"YEAH! UNDYNE IS REALLY COOL, TOO. SHE'S SHOWN ME ALL THIS NEAT ANIME! ESPECIALLY THIS ONE CALLED MEW MEW KISSIE CUTIE! SHE WON'T LET ME SEE THE SECOND ONE, THOUGH. SHE SAYS IT'S COMPLETE GARBAGE."

"W-well, she is absolutely c-correct!" Alphys' nerd-switch had been flipped "The character designs were horrible and the direction was half done. Everyone on the undernet agreed that it was a complete disaster. They even changed this one part where..."

Undyne laid a restraining hand on Alphys' arm, she had begun to gesticulate wildly. Alphys caught herself.

"Oh..um...sorry...." 

"not a problem." Swap-Papyrus smiled, amused. "even if the roles are switched, seems some things don't change."

Alphys turned to the Fell-brothers...

"S-so what am I like where you're from?"

Fell-Papyrus snorted derisively.

"ABOUT THE SAME, IT SEEMS. I WOULDN'T KNOW TOO MUCH. WE STOPPED VISITING HER PLACE AFTER SANS FOUND HER SECRET STASH OF ANIME DVDS UNDER HER BED...IT GAVE HIM...IDEAS...."

Alphys thought a moment. The only "secret stash" she had was...

Oh stars....

Undyne watched as Alphys turned a brilliant shade of red from the tip of her tail to the top of her head. She made a note to herself to ask Alphys about this "secret stash" when they got back to the lab.

Fell-Sans snickered at the memory and leered up at his brother.

"if i recall rightly boss, you didn't seem to mind too much at the time..."

Fell-Papyrus shot him a murderous glare.

"SANS!"

Fell-Sans straightened convulsively and his hands dropped into his lap. He looked up at his brother, sweating anxiously.

"y-yes, boss?"

"SHUT UP!"

"yes, boss."

Papyrus spoke up, curious

"YOU HAVE A SECRET STASH OF ANIME, ALPHYS? IT MUST BE VERY GREAT IF YOU HAVE TO HIDE IT LIKE THAT! WILL YOU SHOW IT TO ME SOMETIME?"

Alphys almost choked on her drink. She sputtered, trying to find the right thing to say. Sans finally took pity on her

"nah, bro. it's probably the opposite. it's the stuff that's so terrible that she has to hide it."

"OH! I GUESS THAT MAKES SENSE." He looked inquiringly at Alphys.

"Y-yes, that's correct." She managed, giving Sans a thankful look. He winked back in acknowledgment.

Fell-Papyrus smiled smugly at Alphys' discomfort then turned to look at Undyne. Once his brother's attention was off of him, Fell-Sans relaxed and one of his hands snaked back up onto the table to grab his mustard and take a swig. The other hand stayed tucked beneath the table.

"YOU, HOWEVER, ARE MORE OF A DISAPPOINTMENT THAN THE UNDYNE FROM OUR WORLD. I HAVE TO WONDER HOW YOU EVER BECAME CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

Alphys noticed that Fell-Sans ever-present flush was growing darker as he watched his brother's tirade. was he feeling okay?

Undyne, in the meantime, was rising to the bait. She stood, slamming her hands onto the table.

"You wanna go, PUNK! 'Cause I can take you any time, any day!"

Somewhere in her mind, Alphys thought she should probably calm Undyne down. But she was still staring uncomfortably at Fell-Sans, who had laid his head on the table, still looking at his brother, eyes half closed and hazy....

Was he...panting?..yes....he was panting...why was he panting?..was he sick?

Fell-Papyrus had also stood by now and slammed his own gloved hands down.

"I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SHOW YOU MY GREAT AND TERRIBLE POWER! I'LL START BY RIPPING THOSE FINS FROM YOUR HEAD AND FEEDING THEM TO YOU. HOW DOES THAT SOUND?"

"Bring it, BONE MAN!" Undyne growled.

Alphys recalled that one of Fell-Sans' hands was still out of sight under the table...and suddenly she decided she didn't want to know anymore. She snapped her gaze back to Undyne.

"U-undyne...n-not here...we're guests..."

"hey, seriously, Fell-Paps, you should really chill." Swap-Papyrus admonished.

Undyne and Fell-Papyrus glared at each other malevolently across the table. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Next to Fell-Papyrus, Fell-Sans gave a little shiver, grunted, then went still...

Everyone pointedly ignored him, choosing to focus on Undyne and Fell-Papyrus instead.

Papyrus suddenly gave a polite cough.

"DANG!" he turned to his brother, adopting a look of disappointment "I WAS REALLY HOPING THAT EVERYONE COULD BE FRIENDS!"

Sans shrugged

"well, not much you can do if they just don't get along."

"I KNOW, BROTHER, BUT I REALLY THOUGHT THEY COULD DO BETTER. I GUESS THEY JUST WEREN'T UP TO THE CHALLENGE!"

Both Undyne and Fell-Papyrus froze.

They turned to stare at Papyrus, who returned their stares with a look of resigned disappointment...

Fell-Sans began to snore softly. He was drooling on the table.

Undyne stretched her mouth into a strained smile...

Fell-Papyrus' eye twitched.

Then Undyne burst into a raucous laugh. 

"You think I can't be friends with him?" She pointed at Fell-Papyrus "I could make friends with this arrogant asshole any time you please! As a matter of fact, I've decided that we're going to be BESTIES!"

Fell-Papyrus threw himself down into his seat and glared at Undyne before flicking his eyes away dismissively.

"I WOULD NEVER STOOP TO BEING FRIENDS WITH SUCH A LOWLY WORM! HOWEVER, IN YOUR CASE, I WILL ACCEPT YOUR LOVE AND ADORATION AND ALLOW YOU TO REMAIN IN MY PRESENCE AS MY MINION."

Undyne's strained smile twitched a few more times before she allowed Alphys to gently pull her back down into her chair.

They continued to sip their drinks and nibble their snacks for a few moments in silence after that. The snacks began to dwindle.

"WE NEED MORE FOOD! I, THE GREAT HOST PAPYRUS WILL NOW GO FETCH MORE. AND AS A SPECIAL SURPRISE, I HAVE MADE BAKED SPAGHETTI TO COMMEMORATE THIS OCCASION!"

The Swap-brothers shared a worried glance with Sans across the table. A little guilty, Sans shrugged and looked sympathetic. His expression said it all...what could be done? Fell-Papyrus nodded approvingly. He liked the idea of spaghetti. 

"Let me help you out again, there, Papyrus. I can make some more tea." Undyne volunteered again, accompanying him back into the kitchen. "You did properly smash the vegetables like I taught you?"

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE, UNDYNE. I EVEN GOT SOME ON THE CEILING THIS TIME."

"best. student. ever!"

"OF COURSE!"

Once they were gone, Alphys shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking for another topic of conversation.

"..mnnnmm...yeah, boss....right there...." Fell-Sans groaned in his sleep.

"Umm...is he o-okay?" She looked worriedly at him

Fell-Papyrus looked down at his brother, who was still sleeping.

"HE'S FINE." He answered shortly, and then elbowed his brother "WILL YOU SHUT UP, ALREADY, SANS!"

"mmng...yes, boss..." Fell-Sans muttered without waking, latching on to his brother's arm and refusing to let go.

Fell-Papyrus sighed in exasperation and went back to ignoring his brother, though Alphys noticed he didn't go to any great length to dislodge the smaller skeleton from his arm, either. Fell-Sans continued to snore, gripping the arm tightly and smiling.

Alphys thought it was actually kind of sweet.

There was a sudden eruption of shouts and commotion from the kitchen. After a moment's pause, Sans pushed up from the table.

"welp, better go see what that's about. can't have them setting fire to the kitchen again, after all"

He didn't even get halfway to the kitchen door when something small and white and furry shot out the door and past his legs.

"IT ATE ALL THE SPAGHETTI! CATCH THAT CONFOUNDED CANINE!"

Papyrus was following hot on the heels of the Annoying Dog, focused on capturing the creature that seemed to plague his life. Undyne followed behind him.

The collision was unavoidable.

"NYEH?!"

"oof!"

There was a crash and rattle of bones as Papyrus ran into Sans, bowling them both over and onto the floor.

Suddenly the room went very quiet.

Then Swap-Papyrus whistled, impressed. Swap-Sans' eyes of starry enthusiasm turned into little hearts and he gasped in delight.

Sans had landed flat on his back and was looking straight up into Papyrus' face, which was now only a few inches from his own. Papyrus had barely managed to catch himself as he fell, his hands planted firmly on the floor to either side of his brother to keep from landing on top of him. One of his knees had landed in the space between Sans legs, and boy did Sans know it. His eyes were wide and his face had turned a rather magnificent shade of teal. For one of the few times in his life, he was completely and utterly speechless.

From the kitchen door, Undyne thought she could see steam coming out of Alphys' ears as the short lizard monster's brain visibly flatlined at the suddenly suggestive scene in front of them. Goodness knows she was blushing herself, and she could almost see the sparkly flower motif in the background behind the two. Shit, she had been watching too much anime with Alphys.

Fell-Papyrus grunted in disgust, breaking the tension. He eyed Sans and Papyrus coldly.

"CLUMSY FUCKS."

"aw, boss! why'd you have to go and ruin it?" Fell-Sans grumbled, wiping the drool from his chin. Apparently the noise had woken him and he hadn't missed a thing.

Papyrus blinked wide-eyed at Sans, expression full of concern and adorably oblivious.

"I AM SO SORRY, SANS! ARE YOU HURT, BROTHER?" He asked innocently.

Sans somehow managed to find his voice.

"uh, no. i-i'm fine, Paps." His eyes slid away to the side.

Papyrus scrambled to his feet. He looked his brother over and the look of concern deepened. 

"ARE YOU SURE I DIDN'T HURT YOU? YOU'RE LOOKING VERY FLUSHED. HERE, LET ME HELP YOU UP!" Papyrus offered his hand.

Sans put his arm over his face and took a deep breath.

"nah. I'm fine here for a moment bro. You just really FLOORED me, that's all."

There was an appreciative chuckle from Swap-Papyrus and Fell-Sans. Swap-Sans groaned and Fell-Papyrus grunted again, this time in irritation. 

The worried look on Papyrus' face cleared and he looked at his brother in wry affection.

"WELL I GUESS IF YOU CAN CRACK A HORRIBLE PUN LIKE THAT, YOU MUST BE OKAY. YOU STILL CAN'T STAY ON THE FLOOR THOUGH, ITS NOT GOOD FOR YOU"

Sans chuckled and finally allowed his brother to help him to his feet. 

"listen, Pap. you sit down and entertain the guests. i'll go get whatever's left in the kitchen."

Nobody commented on the fact that the sink ran for a long time before he returned.

*******************************************

The rest of the afternoon passed rather uneventfully as they snacked and talked about the differences between their realities and various other mundane topics. Finally Alphys managed to stammer something about needing to do some things back at the lab. They all said their separate versions of goodbye, then Undyne and Alphys took their leave.

They were both quiet for a good deal of the way home, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Alphys spoke up first.

"T-that was a really nice time. It was kind of exciting..."

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"they are q-quite the interesting bunch"

"Interesting? Are you kidding, Alphys, They have got to be the craziest! I mean, they're absolute batshit!"

"But they aren't bad, I d-don't think."

Undyne was silent a moment as she thought about that.

"Nah. They're all just a bunch of dorks. Although I don't think I'd trust that Underfell pair alone with Papyrus for too long..."

"S-so does that mean you're still worried" 

"I guess not.Our Sans seems to be handling everything just fine."

There was another silence before Undyne spoke up again, leaning in conspiratorially and lowering her voice.

"Hey, Alphys..."

"y-yes"

Undyne looked at her mischieviously and grinned a very wide pointy grin.

"All this stuff today? It is SO going in the fanfic you're writing, isn't it?"

Alphys glanced sideways at her, then nodded, blushing hotly.

Undyne laughed and clapped Alphys on the back, practically making her stumble.

"You are such a nerd!" Undyne bellowed affectionately. "Well, whatever you do, Alphys, you better make sure you let me read it first. That's bound to be some steamy shit!"

Alphys heartily agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Been loving @smolandtolskeletons ' work like crazy lately. Was privileged enough to sit in on one of her streams and had the time of my life! She drew this comic during it. 
> 
> After she posted it, I anon'ed her about what it would be like if Undyne, Alphys, or both went to visit afterwards...well, that idea stuck in my head and I began to play around with it. When I found out Smol just got her 5000th follower, I decided to ahead and post it in celebration...
> 
> If you like fontcest and HAVEN'T seen this person's work, you are MISSING OUT. It is cute and charming and funny and some of it is even gloriously nsfw.
> 
> http://smolandtolskeletons.tumblr.com/
> 
> Now hopefully I did this artist's work some justice...*is very nervous*


End file.
